


9:15 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Father-daughter lunch later IF the creature stops pinning us down,'' Amos said to Supergirl.





	9:15 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Father-daughter lunch later IF the creature stops pinning us down,'' Amos said to Supergirl as he frowned with her.

THE END


End file.
